Electronic devices (e.g., mobile terminals) have become widely available and highly mobile. For example, various position-based services such as positioning and tracking of the electronic device, advertising pushes, providing location customized information, etc., may be supported based on a position of the electronic device. To this end, a need exists for a method to accurately determine whether the electronic device enters a preset region of interest by measuring the position of the electronic device.